The Shadow and the Girl
by Roraie
Summary: A young girl, Naomi, witnesses the destruction of her village, yet she finds safety and comfort from a mysterious shadow that calls himself Tahl.  rated for violence and possible gore
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Friend in a Shadow

A young girl stared on as helplessness and foreboding came forth as she witnessed her once lively village burned before her very eyes, even those that she knew were now a thing of the past. Now with tears streaming down her face she turned tail and ran as far away as she could knowing danger could still be around the corner. The girl was named Naomi. Naomi had long black hair to her waste, though it appeared to be a mix of black and grey as light as it was. Her eyes the color of coal, yet as innocent as the young girl whom possessed them. She was adorned in a black and grey checkered dress that came to her thighs and around the top of the dress a white silk folded over loosely covering her forearms, yet was still a part of the dress itself. Her feet were covered in white sandals that wrapped around her ankles in a silky lace holding them firmly on her feet. Naomi was a shy and innocent girl at the age of seven and even so was rather small for her age, and just witnessing various men slaughter her village brought upon the burden of sadness and an existing loneliness. After what seemed to be hours of running young Naomi collapsed in the dirt of the vast forest. Without any lasting energy her eyes drooped down and closed from exhaustion.

When young Naomi opened her tired eyes she expected the forest around herself, but saw a roof over her head, yet no one seemed to be around. The young girl stood cautiously yet panicked at what happened to peer out a nearby window. That's when she noticed the dark sky and a small candle light on a stand near the bed she had been on. Though looking to the wall she fell back in panic for a shadow larger than herself had appeared. Before she knew it a voice spoke from within her mind. "Don't fear me", it had said to her. Unable to comprehend much at the time Naomi nodded not wishing to speak. After a few minutes of silence the voice spoke from within her mind again, "I am Tahl, and will bring no harm upon you." Naomi reached out towards the shadow when a dark bracelet as black as the night appeared around her wrist, not only was it dark looking but spiraled around her wrist in a twisting fashion, she could also feel an aura from the trinket, an aura that felt similar to that of a pulse. "What is this?", young Naomi had spoken for the first time to the strange shadow. "That young one, is a connection between us, if you feel endangered I will appear in my human form to protect you during the night, but during the day I shall appear as I am now", Tahl had explained to her. After the two were acquainted young Naomi had fallen asleep with the odd yet comforting sensation of someone stroking her hair.

When morning came Naomi awoke, but could not find Tahl anywhere, so she simply stood from bed and saw a pouch with money and placed it within a small almost unnoticeable pocket on the side of her dress. She then left the hut and realized aside from her new friend it was dull and seemed abandoned, she even pondered if Tahl had made sure it blended and appeared that way. Confident that her friend was with her somehow, she headed towards a town noticeable uphill a ways from where she was currently at. After a little while she had managed to come across a sign saying: "Welcome to Arrington". She walked around spotting the uneasy villagers as she approached. One even whispered to another, "Is she wearing the mark of shadows?", to another. Young Naomi began wondering what they feared and kept on her way. Her stomach grumbled and almost immediately the town froze in fear. Curious the girl approached someone and spoke gently, "Um, excuse me, but…" she got no further as the villager panicked and threw a pouch of money at her yelling to forgive him and bolted from the scene.

Naomi stared at the pouch as a shadow seemed to lift it and place it within her pocket near the other. Curious she asked aloud, "Tahl, what's happening", a shadowy figure appeared within her own shadow and spoke aloud unlike before, "This village fears the shadows as well as myself, it is only natural they fear my mark". Naomi glanced at the bracelet now understanding the 'mark' her friend spoke of, but dared not ask what he had done to instill such fear. Her friends shadow seemed to stretch towards a building and she obeyed noticing a small bar, despite her age she knew she would be fine if Tahl was pointing her there for food. She sat herself down as a bulky man sneered, ignoring this she began to browse the menu. She decided on ordering some chicken and potatoes seeing as she favored those flavors. After she ate, she kindly paid and left a generous tip. Naomi felt odd as she exited the town but could not pinpoint why.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Tahl's Wrath

Naomi was a ways into the forest when she was grabbed from behind, she glanced up to see the bulky man from the bar and his breath held the stench of alcohol. She grew terrified as the man pulled a knife and told her to not scream or he would kill her. Naomi grew still as tears poured freely from her eyes as the man began to fiddle with her dress, rape clear in his mind. Right as he was about to grab her under garment, a pulse appeared from the bracelet. Naomi noticed the sun sinking on the horizon and watched in wonder as the man was thrown from his position on top of her. Shortly after a figure began to form from the shadows. The figure grew into a boy around the age of nineteen, and had black hair that was slightly longer than average and was angled downwards, his hair seemed almost pointed and two bangs swept down into his face just near his eyes. His eyes themselves were glowing a dangerous burgundy red. His skin was very pale and he adorned a long black leather jacket with a high pointed collar opening in a 'V' shape to show a black shirt with a white cord crossing in an 'X' shape. The jacket itself was long and concealed all but the boys face and shirt, it was a faded black with a faded burgundy tint to it, across his back two large katanas hung in an 'X' shape, showing his knowledge of weaponry. Naomi wiped her eyes as his name left her lips in a whisper, "Tahl".

Tahl was too enveloped in rage to hear his name whispered and held out a hand towards the drunkard, a black shadow pinned the man by the arms in mid-air. Naomi was then enveloped in a shadow to block her view, though it felt warm and comforting to her. The shadows around her also seemed to block sounds from the outside so she had no idea as to what her friend was about to do. Tahl with a menacing look upon his face spoke, "You just earned yourself a one-way trip to hell," Tahl pulled his katanas from their sheathes on his back and ran forward at breakneck speed flashing in and out of view almost merging with the shadows as he struck the man repeatedly without mercy, but never delivered a fatal blow. The man could feel his skin ripping and his life's blood flowing out of him in waves, but the shadows seemed to hold him from the bliss of unconsciousness. After what seemed to be hours of torment the man fell over dead in a bloody heap.

Tahl walked from the scene ensuring the body could not be seen from his position as he re-summoned his shadow concealing Naomi. He reached inside and pulled a now sleeping Naomi from within. Tahl was astounded at her comfort from the black shadows, yet relieved that she did not fear him. He held her gently as the shadows dissipated and walked off towards the next town hoping that he could find a place that would not know his origin or name. For the fear of him only disrupted the one who truly seemed to enjoy his presence altogether.


End file.
